custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaptainLandr0ver/The Blog With No Name Part 2
You know, , I think that if, directly after releasing the part 1 to this blog (which you should read if you haven’t (and even if you have)), I learned that the next part would arrive after this much time, I would have done something. That something would have been me exclaiming “no!” and then getting this blog done 1-2% faster. Now that I've got the customary look-how-long-it's-been-since-my-last-blog-remark out of the way, let's get down to the news. News In all seriousness, school has been the main reason that this blog and my upcoming story (Spiral) have been delayed this extensively. Fortunately, I get done with school in less than a month, so I plan to get Spiral done soon while I finish preparations for The Voyager's Curse and will then start writing and shooting for the latter story as soon as I am done with school at the beginning of May. Although I never said it in my last blog, I think I implied that The Wreshi Chronicles was going to be released in between Spiral and The Voyager’s Curse, or at least between TVC and now. With school being a thing that I have to do, though, and seeing as Spiral is already being procrastinated overshadowed by that, I decided to yeet TWC’s time of release into the future. Right now, I plan on releasing it along with a handful of other short stories after the main and most important portions of the Feral Saga are completed, so it’s well over a year or two away. Luckily the story doesn’t have any elements that affect other parts of the storyline that can’t simply be explained in said other parts of the storyline. As far as I’m concerned, its placement in the storyline isn’t permanent either, but that’s a worry for another day. Today’s worries, however, involve you having to look at my mocs. You ever rip a band-aid off? You thought mom was saying crazy-talk until she was forced to rip it off you herself and make you learn that quick and painless is the way to go with things like this. These mocs won’t be very quick to look at, but I have confirmed with at least one person I know that bearing their visage does not cause pain unless you print their images out on paper and then use the images to give yourself a papercut which I recommend not doing. Moccery Nepto Yedrin Jeko Tyria Lewok - Whisper Armor Navahko - Legate Armor Corduk - Tutorei Armor Antharahk - Slight Revamp Other A Conclusion (I'm Pretty Sure) See, that wasn't too bad, was it? Good, because there's more to come, and it'll definitely come faster than how quickly it took this blog to come out (i.e. I won't have excuses for putting it off). Be prepared because the next blog is going to be almost entirely composed of characters who have never been seen or mentioned before. I'm not sure why you need to be prepared for that but honestly, it won't kill you to prepare at least a bit. I mean, yeah it could kill you if you print out your preparation plans and do the papercut thing I mentioned in the introduction but I digress. There's other ways to have the preparations kill you, actually. Like, what if you printed them out and then taped them to a bear, designating that bear as the entity representing your preparations, and then let the bear kill you? Would that work? I dunno. There's probably a lot of arguments that could be made about how that isn't technically "being killed by preparedness."Plus, if you don't even actually really go through with the preparations, does that even count? Beats me, to be honest... Category:Blog posts